Returning Home
by Goddessofwomen
Summary: Ruby-May Pines comes back to Charming after graduating from college and travelling. Best friends with Jax and Opie, and adopted daughter of Clay and Gemma she walks right back into the world she grew up in. This time round, she meets someone who just might be the thing she's looking for.


**So this is my first fanfic on Sons of Anarchy. I noticed that there weren't a lot of Tig/OC stories so decided to write one of my own. If you like this please review. If you don't tell me why!**

Ruby twisted the throttle on her bike, as she passed the 'welcome to charming' sign. As she rode down main street she passed Chief Unser and gave him a wave. She rode on through town, passing through familiar streets, smelling like gasoline and sunshine. She pulled up into the yard of Teller-Morrow, and parked her bike next to the row of others. She grabbed her backpack, slung it over her shoulder and headed into the clubhouse.

'Mama Gemma? Uncle Clay?' She called, the place looked deserted. She hopped up onto a bar stool and pulled out her camera.  
>Clay and Jax turned at the sound. Opie looked up and turned towards the door.<br>'Was that?' Asked Jax.  
>'I think so,' Opie said opening the door.<br>'Boys!' Ruby cried. Jax swept her into a hug and twirled her around.  
>'Oh it's good to see you Ruby!' He said putting her down. She grinned and snapped a photo.<br>'Aww. look at that big grin!' She said waving the photo around.'Opie, baby!' She said as he gave her a bear hug. 'How you been, Ruby? I thought you were travelling after college?' He asked. Ruby gave him a wicked grin.  
>'I was, I went I saw! Now I'm back to bust your balls for not being green!' She said snapping some more photo's. 'You got any tape?' She asked rummaging around behind the bar.'Here,' Juice said passing her a roll. She grinned and kissed his cheek, making him blush.<br>'Thanks, uh?'  
>'Juice.'<br>'Juice, huh. Well thanks for the tape, Juicy.' She began taping the pictures up. 'You boys wanna see baby Ope and Jax?' She asked turning to face them.  
>'Ruby,' Clay called. She turned and grinned at him.<br>'Uncle Clay!' Clay swept her into a hug.  
>'Wow, look at you, you look like an actual adult!' Ruby giggled.<br>'Hey, wheres the baby photos huh?' Chibs asked. Ruby dug in her backpack and pulled out a huge scrapbook. 'Look, this is us when we were babies. And us at middle school,' she said pointing to pictures. 'Aww look at wee baby Jax!' Chibs cried. Ruby grinned.

'So what're you doing back here, Ruby? Thought you'd be in a big city, making people feel bad for not recycling.' Jax asked.  
>'Hey! Recycling's important! I haven't seen you since graduation. I know y'all visited me and shit, but homes home.' She shrugged.<br>'Sure is. You came at the right time, we having us a party,' Clay said.  
>'Awesome!' Ruby said, snapping a few more photos. 'Hey Juice, take one of me and Jax and Ope, would ya'?' She asked passing the camera over. Juice took a photo of the three of them smiling, arm in arm. She stuck the photo next to her graduation pictures in her scrapbook. 'Well I guess I'd better tell Gemma.'<br>'Tell me what?' Gemma asked, putting a baby carrier on the table.  
>'Mama Gemma!' Ruby cried. Gemma turned towards her and Ruby hugged her hard.<br>'Baby girl! Oh it's been too god damn long!' Gemma said.  
>'Who's this?' Ruby asked, pulling away and peering into the baby carrier. 'Who's gorgeous little boy is this?' She asked, picking Abel up and kissing his cheek.<br>'That's my son, Abel,' Jax told her. Ruby gasped.  
>'Oh well, aren't you handsome little one, just like your daddy, huh?' She danced around gently, Abel gurgling happily. 'Oh, you beautiful boy, I could just eat you up!' She looked up to see everyone watching her, Clay, Gemma and Jax with smiles on their faces. The other guys all looked like they were about to drool. 'What? I'm not after babies, I only just graduated.' She shook her head. 'Besides, I think this ones enough of a handful, like his daddy and his uncles.' She giggled. 'That he is,' said Tig. Ruby looked up and found icy blue eyes staring into her deep green ones. She smiled, and Tig returned with a small one of his own. Ruby passed Abel to Jax, and hopped up onto a barstool. She flicked her chocolate curls out of her face, and snapped a photo of Jax and Abel. She was dressed for summer, and wore denim shorts and a long vest top. She had cowboy boots on her feet and a long necklace with a heart shaped locket. She had a half sleeve on her right shoulder, flowers with lots of petals, cerise pink and deep green leaves falling between them. On her left arm, she had a celtic knot design wrapping around her forearm.<p>

'So need any help getting ready for the party?' She asked. She felt eyes on her and she looked up. Juice, Half Sack and Tig looked away, guiltily. She giggled and Gemma shot her a smirk. 'No sweetie, we're all good. Thank you,' Gemma told her.  
>'Alright. Boys, wanna go for a ride?' Ruby asked nodding her head towards Jax and Opie.<br>'Sure,' Jax said handing Abel to Gemma. Ruby led them out of the clubhouse. She perched on her bike, waiting for them to catch up.  
>'You got yourself a Harley, huh.' Jax said, sitting on his bike.<br>'You always did want one. Used to help us steal our dads for rides.' Opie said clipping his helmet on. Ruby smirked.

They rode through town, chasing each other round and holding races like they used to when they were kids. Eventually they headed back to the clubhouse, pulling in and parking their bikes. They walked into the clubhouse mucking around. 'Hey everyone,' Jax called. Tara walked over and gave him a kiss.  
>'Huh, see you're still around.' Ruby said, folding her arms.<br>'Yeah, I am,' Tara replied.  
>'Uh oh, cat fight!' Juice hissed. Ruby couldn't help it, she laughed and hugged Tara hard.<br>'How you been? Heard you graduated from med school. Smart ass doctor huh?' Ruby said, smiling. Tara grinned back.  
>'Yeah, I did. Heard you'd graduated too. Little miss big shot scientist. Read about your little discovery in the paper.' Ruby grinned.<br>'Always told you we were too smart for Charming,' Ruby laughed.

She spent the rest of the afternoon catching up with Jax and Tara and Opie. The party kicked off around 7, and Ruby was making the most of it. She challenged Juice to a game of darts.'Oh, now there's a game I'd love ta see!' Chibs said. 'Twenty on Juice.'  
>'You're on,' Opie said. 'I've seen her play.' Chibs looked at him and groaned.<br>'Shoulda got all the facts, eh, Chibby?' Ruby said looking over her shoulder at him. Juice threw first, landing a double twenty and two triple 19's.  
>'Oho, look at that!' Chibs cried.<br>'Wait,' Opie said. Ruby concentrated and threw her triple 20. Another. And another.  
>'Oho! Told ya Chibby. Shoulda watched me play first!' Opie handed her a twenty. 'Thanks Ope. I'll buy ya a beer Chibs, Juice.' She went up to the bar.<p>

'Hey Tig, 3 beers please.' Tig waved her away when she tried to hand him the twenty.  
>'Nope, you don't pay here.' Ruby looked at him. 'Seriously. Family doesn't pay here.' She smiled and kissed his cheek. 'Thanks Tig,' she said. Tig gave her a smile and a wink, Ruby blushed and looked down, before turning away. Whew. She was having some pretty interesting thoughts about the sergeant-at-arms. She shook her head. She passed out the beers to Chibs and Juice.<p>

The night passed and Ruby had a brilliant time. She danced with Juice and Half Sack, rubbing herself against them and watching them blush. She caught up with Tara and had a laugh taking the piss out of the boys. Wherever she went she felt eyes on her, sometimes it was Clay and Gemma and she'd flash them a grin. More often though it was Tig. Towards the end of the night, she wound up perched on a barstool, next to him. 'You really need to stop watching me,' she told him, taking a swig of her beer. Tig looked at her, and brought his face close to hers. 'Oh, really?' He said, looking her right in the eyes.  
>'Yeah, really.' She said looking right back. Tig licked his lips, and Ruby's breath hitched in her throat. Tig grinned and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. 'Darlin', you'd be lucky to have me.' Ruby laughed and leaned in to whisper back. 'Oh Tiggy, you'd be so god damn lucky to have <em>me.<em>' She moved back, and winked. She slipped down off her stool, and headed off to a room to sleep off the drink.

When she woke in the morning, someone coughed as she climbed out of bed. She looked up to see Half Sack in the doorway. 'Yeah?' She moaned, covering her eyes to block out the sun that was streaming through the blinds. 'Um, Gemma wanted to know if you'd like to go shopping?' He said, blushing and looking at the floor. Ruby straightened up, and stretched. She was only wearing her vest top and underwear and Half Sack kept peeking at her before averting his eyes. 'Sure, let me get dressed.' She popped into the bathroom, peed, brushed her teeth and hair and sorted her make up out. She returned, Half Sack still standing in the doorway and pulled on her shorts and shoes. 'Okay let's go.' She led the way out, and found the boys standing around by the bar. Gemma came up to her, carrying Abel. 'You don't mind if we take him with us hon?' Ruby smiled, 'course not!' she said, kissing Abel's hands.


End file.
